La chica del Distrito 5
by Nagi w
Summary: Como se puede prever esta es la historia de la Comadreja, de su Cosecha más bien. Todo lo que esta chica y los demás tributos se ven obligados a dejar en sus Distritos.


**Aquí estoy de nuevo... esta vez con una historia de la Comadreja, una de mis personajes preferidos de los Juegos del Hambre... junto con Johana Manson claro. Como siempre Dis me ha beteado... le he corregido en algunas frases beteadas... me siento importante... chorradas mías. El caso es que esta historia va de la Comadreja en particular pero de todos los tributos en general. Tributos que tenían familia y amigos antes de los juegos. Tributos por los que lloraron.**

Había llegado el día de la Cosecha. Su hermano mellizo estaba temblando igual que ella, desde que tenían uso de razón aquello que más temían era ser los dos elegidos. Al ser chico y chica esto no era imposible, aunque sí algo improbable debido a que había un gran número de candidatos. Sintió sobre ella los ojos protectores su hermano mayor, que ya no tenía que tener miedo por salir elegido puesto que había sobrepasado el límite de edad.

Cuando su nombre fue pronunciado por aquel extravagante personaje, su cuerpo se congeló de miedo. Su primera mirada, sin duda, fue a parar a su hermano mellizo. Luego, justo antes de comenzar a andar hacia el podio, dirigió una segunda a su hermano mayor. Esto no era bueno. Comenzó a subir con pasos dubitativos hacia el escenario, mientras pedía al cielo que no saliera elegido su hermano. Nunca podría haber agradecido lo suficiente que él no fuese el otro tributo, puesto que eso le quitaba preocupaciones y miedos de encima.

Les condujeron, al que sería su compañero y a ella, hacia las salas donde se despedirían de sus seres queridos. Nada más ver entrar a sus hermanos, se abalanzó a abrazar al mayor. No lloraban; años atrás prometieron no volver a hacerlo. Miró a su hermano mellizo que le devolvía una expresión triste y seria. Quizá lo peor de la situación es que ese rostro descorazonado era un reflejo casi exacto del suyo. Si no fuera por la mata de pelo pelirrojo que en la chica era mas larga, se podría decir que estaba viendo su reflejo en un espejo.

Recordó que tras una Cosecha, su hermano había planteado la posibilidad de intercambiar papeles si en algún momento salía elegida. Por supuesto, ella se había negado en redondo. Se abrazaron, consolándose mutuamente, y él habló:

—Escóndete bien, sabes cómo hacerte invisible. Roba cuanto puedas pero poniendo tu vida siempre por delante. Deja que se maten entre ellos, el calor de la inminente batalla propiciará que sus hormonas tengan roces inevitables. No hagas amigos ni enemigos, es lo peor que hay, y por último, no creo que haga falta decírtelo, pero no seas tan idiota como para encender fuego.

Su hermano mayor le tocó el hombro para llamar su atención y a base de signos le dedicó palabras alentadoras:

—_Cuando vuelvas a casa compraremos pastelitos de manzana, que son tus preferidos. Dejaré el trabajo porque tendrás mucho dinero y podremos comprar ese juego de ajedrez que tanto te gusta. Nada más salir de aquí se lo dejaré encargado al Tuerto. Pórtate bien, quiero estar orgulloso de decir que eres mi hermanita._

Con una sonrisa, volvió a abrazarle. Siempre creyó en que en aquel distrito, como en ningún otro, no era nada fácil ser sordomudo, por lo que ella, conociendo lo cariñoso que era su hermano, le abrazaba y tocaba todo lo que podía para que éste sintiera que no estaba sólo, que había alguien apoyándole.

Antes de darse cuenta, los tres minutos habían acabado. Se despidió, quizá para siempre, con un beso a cada uno, algo raro en ella. Sus ojos comenzaron a tornarse acuosos, pero con voluntad de hierro se prohibió llorar. No dejaría a sus lagrimas caer.

La puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente. La idea de que los agentes de la paz venían a por ella quedó desvanecida cuando vio entrar a un chico al que nunca habría esperado ver. Sus ojos castaños la miraban como con miedo. Le conocía porque habían ido juntos al colegio, pero no recordaba haber cruzado más de dos frases seguidas con él. El muchacho, de forma tímida, avanzó hasta quedar en frente suya. Gesticuló e hizo ademanes de hablar varias veces antes de que sonido alguno saliera de su boca.

—N-no me interrumpas por favor, es muy difícil para mí esta situación. Te contaré la historia de un chico, un chico completamente normal que tenía problemas para sobrevivir, como todo el mundo aquí. En el colegio, a los seis o siete años, se enamoró de una chica. Al principio, creía que esta chica simplemente le gustaba, pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más crecía lo que sentía por ella. Él no es lo que se diga un chico tímido, no tiene demasiados problemas para hacer amigos y puede llegar a ser muy convincente, sin embargo, con esta chica queda completamente paralizado. No sabe qué hacer ni qué decir, y el simple hecho de pedirle la hora se le hace algo demasiado complicado. El caso es que la chica ha salido elegida en la Cosecha y él quiere declararse. —Al llegar a este punto, la Comadreja lucía una expresión de incredulidad— No te subestimo, pero tienes pocas posibilidades de ganar, por lo que no voy a dejar que la estúpida timidez que me invade cuando algo se trata de ti me frene. Quiero darte dos cosas —rebuscó entre sus bolsillos hasta dar con una especie de colgante que tenía una bonita piedra engarzada—. No te acordaras, pero en una ocasión, cuando éramos pequeños, intentaba averiguar que le pasaba a una niña que estaba llorando y tú, pensando que me estaba metiendo con ella, me tiraste esta piedra. Es un poco patético decir que la cogí y la guardé como si fuera un tesoro, pero cuando mi padre la vio me contó una leyenda que hay acerca de este tipo de piedra. —Cogió aire para continuar hablando bastante deprisa, pues los tres minutos estaban acabando.— Cuando un chico ama a una chica y le da esta piedra, ésta será protegida siempre y cuando la lleve encima. Sé que sólo es una leyenda y quizá no sea cierta, pero... prefiero dártela. —acabó diciendo, a la vez que, prácticamente, la obligaba a tomar la cadena. Inmediatamente después, comenzó a acercarse a ella, que estaba petrificada, le acarició el pelo y depositó un suave beso en sus labios. Sin dejarla hablar, se dispuso a abandonar la sala antes de que los agentes entraran buscándole. Antes de salir, el joven se dio la vuelta y le dijo algo que apenas pudo escuchar. Sólo distinguió una palabra: ''secreto''.

Si la Comadreja hubiera tenido que describir el beso, no dudaría un segundo, había sido lo más puro que había visto y sentido en su vida. No había más que altruismo y bondad en él, ninguna segunda intención, tan solo inocencia.

Unos días después del banquete, la Comadreja andaba algo desesperada. En algún momento, mientras huía de Tresh, se le había caído el collar. Mientras lo buscaba, divisó a lo lejos una mata de cabello rubio entre unos arbustos. Reconoció al chico del distrito 12 y se fijó en que entre ambos había algo de pan, queso y unas bayas. Pensando que no serían peligrosas, sustrajo un poco de cada cosa, aunque quizá se pasó cogiendo queso. Continuó su búsqueda manteniéndose alejada del chico a la vez que comía el queso de forma distraída. Cuando encontró el collar se llevó una baya a la boca y, nada más morderla, supo que algo andaba mal. Se aferró al collar antes de caer. Estaba muerta.

_Caminaba por la calle de forma aparentemente tranquila. En su mente, se seguía repitiendo la imagen que llevaba atormentándole desde hacía más de un año. Abrió la puerta de casa y se quitó la chaqueta mientras la cerraba. Comenzó a bajar al sótano con el nerviosismo ya latente, frotándose una y otra vez las manos. Un_a _vez hubo llegado a esa planta soterrada comprobó que no había nadie a pesar de estar en su casa y de vivir solo. Se acercó a la pared y removió un ladrillo. El efecto deseado fue inmediato, un hueco del tamaño de una persona se hizo lugar en la pared. Hacía poco tiempo que había descubierto unos túneles secretos utilizados por los rebeldes en los Tiempos Oscuros para comunicarse huyendo de los charlajos, e informado de ello a las personas que estaban en contra del Capitolio. Desde entonces, cada pocos días se celebraban reuniones clandestinas con la misión de sabotear los suministros de energía del Capitolio._

_Que el Sinsajo y su grupo se hubiesen dado cuenta de su pequeño aporte a la revolución era lo que menos le importaba. Al llegar a la sala, se sentó en el sillón mas grande, y comprobó que era el último en llegar. No era nada que no se esperase, ya que por culpa de los horarios laborales aquello era algo muy recurrente. Como de costumbre, dio un discurso sobre todo lo que el Capitolio les había quitado con la excusa de los Juegos del Hambre: hijos, hermanos, primos, sobrinos, tíos, padres en pocos casos… Y aunque los tributos volvieran, lo hacían con secuelas de por vida, se convertían en drogadictos, borrachos o personas con enfermedades mentales, dependientes y completamente deshumanizadas._

_Al terminar la reunión, se quedó solo en la sala. Sacó del bolsillo el collar que el hermano mayor de la Comadreja había recuperado de sus pertenencias personales. Era lo único que aquella participante conservaba. El retrato de la chica a la que amaba, muerta, volvió a invadir su cabeza. De nuevo, se recordó la promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo: si tenía que morir, se llevaría por delante todo lo que pudiera del Capitolio. Al igual que ellos le habían quitado a la única persona importante de su vida, él les quitaría lo que más le importaba: el poder, el terror sobre los ciudadanos._

_Imaginar su triunfo le hizo sonreír después de tanto tiempo. Su sonrisa era de todo menos inocente, no era pura como aquel beso que le había dado a la Comadreja, estaba corrompida por el Capitolio. _


End file.
